Broken Renegade 3
by Bri357
Summary: Drama has risen after the shock of Eurus' existence and Mary's passing. Although there is tension between the Baker Street Trio, Sherlock discovers a new case that leads to a breakthrough into Sara's darker past which results in a reunion she has soon to forget.
1. Chapter 1

Hearts pounded and adrenaline pumped as the competitors got on the diving block. The gun fired as they all dived in what seemed to almost be in sync.

"This 57.6 Dyno Radio and we are here today at the Female Swim Meet Finals at the Bristol South Swimming Pool in Bristol. We got some huge name competitors this year. Don't we Jerry?"

"Yes we do Reggie. The St. Ferdinand Flamingos are here to make history today with Sara Holmes representing them today. She has some impressive times and almost prefect season on her track record. The pressure is on for her and it will be the first time they go on to the nationals in over 20 years" Jerry replied.

"They do have to watch out for the champions, The Bristol Badgers, represented by Meghan Denger with her prefect season" Reggie nodded.

"Right now it is head to head between Sara and Meghan with Sara in the lead and she is on the final lap. I cannot believe my eyes Reggie! The Flamingos have a chance to go to the nationals after 20 years! Meghan seems to be slowing down and Tracy Escabard is ahead of Meghan. Am I believing what am I seeing here today?!" Jerry cheered.

"The key is to keep up your energy consistent Jerry and clearly Meghan has failed to do that throughout this season which has almost ruined her record and it's getting close between Sara and Tracy" Reggie added.

They heard the buzzer sound and the crowd cheered "The Flamingos are going to the nationals! Sara has brought them there for the first time in 20 years. Amazing effort! The team is going wild over their victory. We will interview Sara later only here on Dyno Radio at 57.6" Jerry exclaimed.

Sara climbed out the pool and the team hugged her and she chuckled as the crowd cheered. The coach cheered and wrapped a towel around her "Get changed and Dyno Radio wants to interview you by the way"

"I heard. But I'm going to see my friend over there" She told her coach and went to John and Lestrade "Hey John, Greg... I would hug you but I'm wet" She chuckled.

"Understandable" Lestrade smiled. John held Rosie and Sara smiled "Hi Rosie" She kissed her head and Rosie babbled happily, grabbing hold of Sara's finger. Sara grinned before saying "Let me go get changed quickly, get interviewed and then we can go home" She walked away as Rosie smacked John with her wet hand, laughing.

Sara went in the women's Locker room to change when she saw Meghan approach "Hey Holmes" She walked up to her "You put up a fair fight and I wish you luck at the nationals" She put out her hand to shake and Sara shook her hand "Thanks Meghan. I appreciate it" She gave a grin as she went to her locker, unlocking the combination lock and grabbed her clothes and went to change. Minutes past and Sara came out in sweats and a T-Shirt with her Swim Team Jacket and sneakers.

The coach smiled and guided her along and was sat down in between Reggie and Jerry. Jerry then exclaimed "And we are back here on Dyno Radio with Sara Holmes who just made the Flamingos go on to the nationals after 20 years. Now tell me Sara, how does it feel to be given this honor?" He asked.

"Well, I wouldn't say it's an honor, but I'm glad the team and I are moving on and may get the championship title" Sara replied.

"What did you do to prepare for the swim meet?" Reggie questioned.

"Honestly just do my stretches to accelerate blood flow and read books or do homework" Sara replied.

"Very academic. Respectable. Is there anyone you would like to thank for your success?" Jerry asked.

"I want to thank my coach for the training I need and the everlasting support of the team. I couldn't do it with out them. I also want to thank my dad, my uncle and my friends John Watson and Greg Lestrade for supporting me as well" Sara smiled.

"Are there any tips you want to give to future swimmers?" Reggie added

"Always keep calm and keep a level head. It helps me" She giggled.

"Alright Sara. Thank you for talking to us" Jerry grinned

"Thank you for inviting me here" Sara told them.

"You've been listening to Dyno Radio with Jerry and Reggie and we are out" Reggie turned off the recording button. Sara stood and shook their hands before walking over to Greg and John again.

"You didn't have to thank us" Greg smiled and hugged her.

"It was the least I could do Greg. You and John have supported me when I needed it most" She grinned and hugged back before going home.

Back at Baker Street, it was mostly quiet except Sherlock doing experiments in the kitchen... again. Sara, Rosie and John had returned "Hi Dad" She smiled.

"Hello Sara" Sherlock greeted, seeing her all wet. His eyes widened and held her shoulders "What happened?" He asked. Sara glanced at John who sighed and walked away sitting in his chair. Sara sighed a giggle before taking his hands off of her "Dad, I had a swim meet today... Remember?" She asked.

"Oh... right..." Sherlock chuckled "How did that go?" He stood straight and cleared his throat.

"We are going to nationals" She smiled.

"Congratulations" Sherlock nodded "There's uh mail for you on the table" He gestured. Sara walked past him and grabbed the mail from the table and noticed the rent envelope, sighing before going to her room, shutting the door. John stood and put Rosie in her chair "Where were you? You promised you'd attend this meet and you didn't. What has gotten into you lately? You have made so many promises to her that you haven't kept. No wonder why she hides a plastic smile! What happens when she's graduating? What happens when she's off to her first day of college? What happens then Sherlock?" He asked irritated "You are not making things any easier for her because she has been paying the rent because your bloody broke!" He then glanced at the cigarettes "Are you serious?" He asked.

"You know what John? You think you've gotten everything figured out just because you have Rosie" Sherlock mocked "What happens then, What happens that Sherlock? Sara is a grown up and needs to take responsibility" He replied.

"That is enough! The both of you!" Sara shouted "Look, Dad may not be prefect doesn't mean you have a right to scold him. And Dad, I love you but I would like to be appreciated for barely being able to pay rent along with the other bills John and I split" She said.

"How much do I owe you?" He asked.

"3000 pounds and you owe John 1500 pounds" Sara replied "But case and point, you don't need to pay me back, at least pay John back however. After next month, I'm cutting you off of my money for rent. Find a case... do something!" Sara demanded. Rosie started crying from all the noise. Sara glanced at Rosie and sighed softly before picking her up "Come on Rosie... Our dads need to talk something out" Sara took them to Sara's and Rosie's shared room, shutting the door.

"John, I-"

"Don't even start Sherlock. You have no idea how irritated and disappointed I am at you for the drugs and the smoking. When will it end Sherlock? When will all of this just stop?" John asked sadly. Sherlock looked back at Sara and Rosie's room. He knew John was right in that sense and gave a small sigh "I'll look for a case tomorrow morning. I'll take anything despite how pretentious or stupid" Sherlock replied, turning to him "It's just the shock of Eurus and the stress of Mary's passing, I guess I just lost my way. I need to change my life around... for you, Sara and Rosie"

Sara opened the door and walked to them "John, Rosie is going to bed. Figured you wanted to say good night to her" Sara smiled softly. John nodded and walked past them. After some small silence, Sherlock finally spoke "Sara-"

"Don't Dad, I heard most of what you said and I very much understand about all the drama. So on and so forth, but we need to move on. You know, as a family" She smiled softly, holding his hand gently. Sherlock couldn't help but give a light smile as Sara pulled him into a hug and he hugged back in response "We'll get through it... I promise. No matter what comes our way" Sara mumbled in his ear as they pulled away. John gave a light smile "Rosie's asleep, I'm going to go to bed. I suggest you two do the same" He nodded, heading to his room.

"Night" Sara and Sherlock said in unison before going in their own rooms to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2: New Cases

The next morning arrives and everyone is up for the day. Sara agreed to take Rosie out for a walk after breakfast so John could help Sherlock find at least a decent case. John took his laptop and sat in his chair, beginning to look for something. Sherlock called Lestrade about cases he could take up and solved those off the bat because they were too easy.

Three hours pass before Sara and Rosie come home "Hello. Oh yea, Uncle Mycroft wanted me to give this to you Dad and this to you John" She said. Sherlock glanced at John before opening it and saw a quadruple homicide with the appearance of suicide by the victims. He smiled and cracked a chuckle "Let's go check this out. Sara watch Rosie and we'll be back in a few hours" Sherlock stood. John and Sara smiled at his new found curiosity. John kissed Rosie's head and she babbled loudly, giggling as they left.

John and Sherlock walked into the crime scene after a taxi ride to the Tower Bridge. Sherlock and John looked around before noticing something peculiar among all of them "All models and around their mid 30's, but why?" Sherlock asked himself curiously. John glanced at the insignia on the ground, looking very familiar "Here's the logo for the Tower Tribune... do you think someone that works there would this?" He asked.

"No, no... too simple. Way too simple for that mindset. Why though... we should head back and look more into detail about this. Let's go" Sherlock told John as they then went back to let the officers gather evidence. Sherlock and John returned to find Sara reading. She told them to be quiet "Rosie's taking her nap" She whispered and stood.

"I'm going to go hang out with friends... I'll keep tabs of where I am" She whispered and left with her swim gear. Sara took her bike and headed to the pool. She stopped by a large, abandoned house that had scorch marks on it a few minutes away from Baker Street. She always stopped by this house, wondering what happened to it and its inhabitants. Some curiosity took Sara even though the house was unsettling in it's ambiance. She simply cycled past it, not letting it overcome her.

Sara arrived at the pool and went into the locker room. Her friends were chatting as they waited in the locker room for her.

"Hey girl!" Lauren replied and stood, hugging her.

"Hey Sara" Brianna and Liana replied in unison. Sara hugged Lauren back briefly and chuckled "Sorry I'm late guys, I had to babysit my cousin" Sara explained as she let go.

"Let me guess, Dads out on a case with his gay partner" Brianna joked. Sara sighed and laughed "Don't let John hear that, he'll go off on a tangent about that" as Sara took off her shirt to reveal a bathing suit underneath.

"Girl, Sherlock is hot. Like when I look in the paper, he's smoking" Lauren admitted.

"Real shocker there Lauren" Liana retorted.

Natalie looked over to Liana "What is that supposed to mean?" She asked offended.

"Please, you'll snog a guy that's 20 years older than you are" Liana argued.

"Please, he'll insult you and reject you in the same sentence" Sara replied, chuckling "Now, did we come here to gossip or did we come here to swim" She took off her jeans along with her shoes. Sara and the others walked out and dove into the pool and swam around "Perfect" She gave a satisfied smile as she floated on her back.

"So you nervous about the meet in a week?" Brianna asked.

"No, not really. Just need a cool head when going into it" Sara replied.

"I'm so excited for it, I'll so be there" Lauren added.

"I'll look forward to it" Sara smiled.

"Then you supposed you wouldn't be up for a race?" Liana challenged.

"I accept. I always like a good challenge" Sara smirked "Bring it on, if you have the guts" She added, climbing out and getting on a diving block.

"You're so on" Liana smirked and got on a different diving block.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the Swim Meet of the Century. We have Sara Holmes vs. Liana Goldberg" Brianna giggled before making a crowd cheering noise.

"On your marks. Get set. Go" Lauren sounded impersonating the sound of a shotgun.

Sara and Liana dove into the pool and began to race each other. Liana started to go out of breath by the 50 mark "God damn I really need to work out..." She panted "You win Holmes. You bloody win" she added as Sara was at the shallow end "And the crowd goes wild for the Holmes Hornet" She impersonated a crowd cheering sound as her friends laughed slightly.

"Well done Sara. Shame I couldn't be at your last swim meet" Mycroft appeared and looked at her and her group of friends. Sara facepalmed as she got out of the pool "This had better be good..." She muttered to herself before facing him "Hello Uncle... how can I help you?" She asked.

"we need to talk about something we can't discuss here. Get changed and meet me outside in 10 minutes" Mycroft whispered and walked out.

"Gotta go ladies... I have work to do" Sara went in the locker room to change quickly. She walked out changed like asked quickly and mounted her bike on the jaguar before getting in the back to see John as well, knowing this can't be good.

"Ok, whats going on?" Sara asked.

"Sara, in our latest case, we found something that may lead you to some one who you knew possibly" John pulled out a dog tag from his pocket.

 _Commander Cornelius James Ryder III_

Sara shook her head in disbelief "Do you think that- this is my real father?" She asked.

"We don't know. We have to apprehend him first to get a DNA test from him to confirm our theories. But we wanted to let you know that he could be alive" John explained.

"Oh... ok... thank you for telling me this" She looked down as John gave him a sympathetic smile and went to hug her gently.


	3. Chapter 3: Intruder Code Red

The next morning, Sara got up and decided to have breakfast on the go, not giving words to Sherlock and John. Sherlock took a sip of tea as the door shut "You shouldn't have told her" Sherlock implied.

John looked up "How did you-?"

"My brother thinks he's sneaky but after all, I am still the smart one. But if you must know, I keep a recorder in Sara's backpack that's integral and I got bored" he shrugged simply. John blinked and then shook his head, not going ask any other questions.

Meanwhile, Sara was at school, putting her books in her locker. A guy closed her locker as she grabbed her last book "Hey there honey" The guy smirked, leaning against the locker

"What do you want Damien?" Sara asked.

"Only you and for you to be my date for prom" He replied, holding out flowers

"To prom? Oh Damien, that's so sweet. Of course I'll go with you" She smiled as they hugged "I really appreciate these" She smiled and let go. Sara opened her locker again and put the flowers in there "So they don't stolen" She winked and giggled slightly before walking away to class. Her friends, Lauren, Brianna and Liana were sitting at a table together and Sara sat down with a smile on her face. Lauren smirked with a chuckle "What's with the smile there Sara?" She asked.

"I got asked to prom" Sara giggled, blushing. The other girls squealed in excitement "Who is it, who is it?" Brianna asked.

"Maybe Roger from math" Lauren assumed.

"No. No definitely Christian from Genocide class" Liana thought.

"It was Damien" Sara smiled.

"OMG he's so cute!" Brianna cheered

"Ladies, that's enough! Now Sara, in a blood splatter. What do you look for?" The teacher asked.

"Height from impact, Width and length" Sara replied

"Very good" The teacher replied and Sara smirked slightly. The teacher rambled on and put notes up on the board which all the students wrote down. The speaker suddenly interrupted the class "We are at a code red. All teachers follow the code procedure accordingly" The teacher shut off the lights and locked the door as students scattered to get under the lab tables, nervous and scared. Sara looked around, determining that they were going to get killed this way.

"Mrs. Senald, I may have an idea. If we have several people ambush them if they come in here, we can apprehend them. Letting the yard take care of them" She suggested. Mrs. Senald nodded "Okay. I need several students to help with Sara" she whispered. Lauren, Liana, and Brianna nodded "We will" They replied.

"I will as well" Issac nodded

"Same here" Trevor added. Sara smiled and then hid under a table and gulped. The ones that agreed grabbed anything from scissors to beakers. The intruders entered the classroom and scoped around the area. They found Liana standing there with scissors, scared. Sara and the others then ambushed the attackers by tackling them and taking their weapons.

"Tie them up Issac" Sara told him and he did so. Sara stalked around them as Ms. Senald turned on the lights. They heard sirens in the parking lot and a black cab approaching. Lestrade as well as other officers along with John and Sherlock entered the building with guns ready to fire until they entered the classroom and saw the captors tied up "Is everyone alright?" Lestrade asked everyone and everyone nodded. Sherlock raised a brow at the captors at them being tied up "Who's idea was this?" He asked. Sara raised her hand and nodded. Sherlock replied with "Then well done. Now Lestrade I'm sure you can take it from here"

"Tell school is let out early" Lestrade ordered and an officer ran off to communicate the news with the secretary.

"Attention students. School has been let out early, please go out in an orderly fashion back home and if the Yard interrogates you, answer them honestly. Thank you" The secretary announced over the intercom. Sara grabbed her backpack from her desk along with her Forensic books and slowly walked to Sherlock's side. She nodded before walking out. Sherlock and John followed cautiously as she walked outside while other students did the same. She noticed Damien and gave a smile, waving to him goodbye before being escorted to a cab by Sherlock.

Sara looked out the window, not giving John or Sherlock a word on the way home as they gave a glance of concern to each other all the way to Baker St.


	4. Once Upon A Rainy Day

School has been cancelled for the next several days due to the scare. Many parents complained, but Sara didn't mind; it gave her time to think about everything that has happened to her. Including the recent news that her biological father was alive. But how? More importantly, why is this news coming to her now and how long has he been alive? All these questions invaded Sara's mind like a swarm of bees to a massive hive. It gave her mixed feelings and pent up frustrations that she couldn't explain. Sherlock and John could tell it was started to bother her. Sara stood from the couch and grabbed her sweatshirt "I'm going out ok?" She told them, putting it on before Sherlock told her "Sure, just don't come back too late" he replied, not paying attention to her.

Sara nodded as Mrs. Hudson walked past her and Sara left. Mrs. Hudson looked at John and Sherlock asking "Is everything ok? We're you too harsh with her again?"

"No, Mrs. Hudson" Sherlock sighed "Sara just knows that her biological father is hiding somewhere out there because John and Mycroft told her"

"Well why would you do that John?" She questioned.

"She has a right to know that he is alive. She is a grown up after all" John replied

"For god sakes John, it has made her miserable. This is your fault and you are going to fix it" Sherlock snapped bitterly.

"What? Why me?" John argued.

"You started it, you fix it" Sherlock glared. Mrs. Hudson placed the tea on the kitchen table and left. John groaned and sighed "Fine, I'll help" He replied as he grabbed his jacket and left and Sherlock nodded gently.

Meanwhile, Sara was walking down the streets and went towards the docks and stared at the water. Tides rushed in non nonchalantly, crashing onto the wooden supports. She sighed , hearing seagulls fly by to get a snack from food on wet concrete as she then sat down, feet hanging over the ocean. She heard her phone ring and she saw that it was John trying to call her. She glared and refused to call him back before her phone went away. She heard storm clouds up ahead and nodded as a few drops of rain turned into pouring rain.

Sara sat there for a good 10 minutes until a black jaguar pulled up behind her and she then heard foot steps behind her, coming closer to her until they were right beside her, having an umbrella cover both of their heads "Something troubling you?" Mycroft questioned.

"Is that really any of your business Mycroft?" she asked rudely.

"That's Uncle Mycroft and Yes. Sherlock and John have tried contacting you several times and eventually asked me to intervene" He explained as Sara stood.

"Why did you not tell me my father was alive? I-I could've been there for him. I could've done... at least something. Now tell Dad and John I'm walking and do not for the love of god follow me. Please, I only want to be alone" She told him before starting to walk away.

Mycroft then caught up and grabbed her wrist "I'm sorry Sara" he apologized and she pulled forcibly and walked away.

Sara kept walking in the rain when she came across a familiar house. Almost too peculiar as she opened the rusty gate and walked down the walkway, overgrown grass and vines surrounding the area as she went up the steps before slowly opening the door slowly. It was dark, two rooms were within the left and right of her and a kitchen ahead in a narrow hallway next to the staircase. She looked around and glanced at a picture that still survived. It felt familiar to her and she didn't know why. A wife and a husband at their wedding and then Sara went to the study.

Burned aged wood along with other things are what looked recongizable. Sara noticed a key on the old desk in the back of the room and picked it up as she went behind the desk and opened the drawers and a letter, a small box and a journal. She slowly picked up the letter first, opening it and taking out the yellowed paper from it's envelope.

 _My Dearest Amara, I write to you as our child will be a year old this year and our third anniversary is this month. So much has happened over these past months that I'm very thankful for. Such as our baby girl, Sara. You getting to be head model at your company, and I'll never forget that. Please accept this letter as my thank you my little bee._

 _Yours Truly,_

 _Cornelius_

Sara closed the paper slowly in surprise. Was this, their house? Where they moved to after she was born? Maybe before? She then grabbed the journal, opening the delicate cover before reading the cover.

 _My Dearest Sara, happy 18th birthday. At least... that's what you would be if you were alive today. I've never forgotten about you or Amara and how much I love you. You are my most prized joy that happened to me. If by some miracle you were alive, I'd never let you go. I love you so much._

 _Yours Truly,_

 _Cornelius._

Sara was in shock. He thinks she's dead? How could this be? She pondered as she then got knocked out.

Sara grunted as she woke up, tied up to a chair. A man that didn't look too old approached her slowly "Who are you? What are you doing in my house?" He asked.

"I-I needed to get out of the rain. My parents weren't home yet and I got locked out" She explained.

"And you couldn't bother to knock. What you were looking through is rather personal. Who ever you are" He growled.

"My name is Sara Holmes" She introduced.

"Adopted kid of Sherlock Holmes? Tck, what a father he is. He fakes his death and then comes back after two years. If I were him, I'd never leave" He spat

"He may have his flaws but I love him. I forgive him. He only wanted to protect me and his friends" Sara replied.

The man sighed as he staggered over and untied her. Sara slowly stood "Your wife looked beautiful" She nodded.

"You look alot like her with her eyes and just how she stood" he walked and grabbed a bottle of whiskey and took a swig of it before putting it down. He then looked back at Sara "Well, go home... and don't come back" he told her.

"Wait... I'm your kid" She told him. Cornelius looked back at her "Y-you can't be. She's dead" He replied. Sara then took off the brass locket that was on her neck "Is this proof?" she asked and gave it to him. He remembered the locket well and then looked up at her. He gave a smile and then started crying tears of joy "Oh my Sara..." he held her cheek before hugging her lovingly and she gladly hugged back.


	5. Point of Betrayal

Sara and Cornelius sat in the old study, exchanging words and tea. Cornelius gave his stories when he was in the Military and part of the Royal Batallion before becoming a journalist.

"Then Frank freaked out when we filled his shoes with lunch sludge because he was a clean freak... we got punished anyway" Cornelius laughed and Sara giggled softly. Sara then got a text from Sherlock.

 _Where are you? -SH_

Sara looked at Cornelius before standing "I have to go... Sherlock is getting worried... I should go. I'll come back tomorrow" Sara told him before leaving and going back in the pouring rain.

 _On my way -Sara_

Sara came back soaked and looked around. Mrs. Hudson looked at her who just came back from delivering tea "Oh Deary! You're soaking. Well Sherlock has also been worried sick"

"I'm sorry Mrs. Hudson. Must've lost track of time" she nodded.

"Well, tell him and John that" She told her. Sara nodded and went up the stairs. Sherlock and John looked up at her "You could've taken a cab ya know" Sherlock told her.

"Didn't have any money on me" Sara replied "And I'm sorry. I lost track of time" she apologized.

"We need to talk but first... get into something dry before you get sick. The last thing I need is for me to take care of you because your immune system decides to malfunction" Sherlock glared and Sara nodded, walking to her room and shut the door.

John frowned slightly "Don't you think that was a tiny bit harsh?"

"Maybe a little" replied Sherlock as he took a sip of tea. Sara came back a while later and was in dry clothes and hair brushed, grabbing a wooden chair and sat down in it.

"We are... aware that your biological father is alive and you've been kind of upset about it. But we also have a feeling that he maybe the culprit to this case. Your father did work for the Tower Tribune and your mother was a model. I think he is trying to avenge his late wife 16 years later" He rambled as Sara looked down "I-Uh... met him today... we saw each other on Maple St and we chatted for a few minutes, invited me to his house for tea and then you texted and I came home" She explained, lying.

"Don't you know what danger you could've been in Sara? What would've happened if you got hurt and I wasn't there to protect you?" Sherlock scoulded. John then looked back at Sara "Sherlock unfortunately is right here Sara. He-"

"I'm always right John" Sherlock interrupted.

"Shut up Sherlock" John sternly said as he cleared his throat "The point is... you have hardly known him. You can't trust him. We have suspicions that he is a criminal and if he hurt you or anyone close, we couldn't forgive ourselves" John continued "You understand?" He asked and Sara nodded gently in reply.

"Good. I think this discussion is over... ok well how about some dinner" John suggested.

"That does sound pretty good right now" Sara added "Does soup work with anyone?" she asked.

Sherlock nodded gently as John stood "Want to help Sara?" he offered "Sure" She nodded before standing up.

Sherlock went on his phone for a moment and texted somebody. Sara and John chatted, making soup together and laughing. Sherlock couldn't help but give a slight grin at the people he called family, seeing them gave him joy and a sense of pride, despite all that has happened in recent history and was willing to protect his family at all costs.

"I'll go get Rosie" Sara told John and he nodded as she went to their room and picked up Rosie and placed her in the high chair as she babbled happily and giggled. John finished the soup for everyone and got some bowls and commenced having dinner. After Dinner, they cleaned the kitchen and relaxed for the rest of the evening.

Over the next few weeks, Sara decided to see her father, Cornelius rather often and have tea usually after school, despite Sherlock's demands. One day, Sara was at his place and was waiting for him when she decided to explore the house more. She stood and slowly went over to the basement where she heard "HELP! SOMEBODY PLEASE!" A woman yelled. Sara got startled slightly and quietly went downstairs and saw a woman who was screaming and crying hysterically, being strapped to a table with blood on her body.

Being shocked and in awe, Sara felt like she couldn't move and looked at the man and her eyes widened "C-Cornelius..." She muttered and he turned back and he stepped back "Sara... I... you need to understand-"

"You are a murderer thats killing these models... I knew I should've listened to them..."

Cornelius suddenly turned to Sara with a darkened expression on his "Yes... you should've" he told her before walking slowly over to her with a big machete in his hand. Sara then started running up the stairs and then quickly out the door and kept running and heard "YOU CAN RUN BUT YOU CAN'T HIDE SARA!" as she got farther away and ran back to 221B Baker St.


	6. Mission Plausible Pt1

Sara entered 221B in a rather quick and anxious manner as she shut and locked the door, panting heavily as she leaned against the wall to collect her thoughts before sitting down against it. Adrenaline made her hands shake and her breath heavy, trying to calm down again. Sherlock and John could not know about this they can't.

"Hello Sara" Sherlock greeted as he slowly walked down the flight of stairs.

 _'oh no'_ Sara thought as Sherlock sat down beside her "How was your study group?" he questioned.

"Oh... it was good... ready for the history test" she lied. A study group was the lie she used to see Cornelius at least before now.

"Don't lie Sara" He started "You're hands are shaking for anxeity which clearly tells me you didn't go to a study group at all and instead see Cornelius" He deducted "Is this true?" he added.

After a moment, Sara sighed and muttered "Yes. I'm sorry I lied, but I wanted to help on this case. Maybe see if he is the killer... and... he... is. He tried to hurt me today, I tried to help but I was so surprised... that... felt useless and I didn't do anything to help her... now I just feel terrible" she explained. Sherlock just sighed and put a hand on her back "You're going to have those moments in life. No matter what. Things will be different and you will feel useless or irreliable, like you can't do anything right"

Sara couldn't help but smile and lean towards Sherlocks gesture of sympathy, which he's gotten better at. Sherlock hugged Sara before saying "You're grounded for a month"

"Aw man..." Sara pushed away before going upstairs and Sherlock followed behind her. Sara went to her room and shut the door. Rosie babbled and chewed on a teething ring and Sara giggled softly as she then looked down before having an idea. Sara called her friends and then put up a decoy before shutting off the light and climbing out the room window and down the ladder. They met at the park and nodded "What's going on?" Liana asked.

"I need evidence that my father is a culprit at this latest case" Sara replied.

"You mean Sherlock?" Lauren asked.

"No, my biological father is alive. I've been seeing him for awhile now and something hasn't been right sense. I need help to get to the bottom of this" Sara explained.

"What do need us to do?" Brianna questioned.

"I need clues. Evidence"

"Well... if you were Sherlock hypothethically, where would you look first?" Liana asked.

"Well. I'd take a look at the crime scene. But considering he's after me, not really an option. So Morgue would be the next best thing" Sara nodded

"They'd be closed this late. But if we break in, we can take a look at the bodies" Liana smirked.

"That's brillant Liana. We're so dead after this" Sara chuckled.

"There are cameras in there though. It'd be next to impossible not to distract security while we look at how many bodies there are" Lauren replied.

"At least if you don't have someone take of that for you" Someone spoke behind Lauren. Lauren was about to shriek in shock but Sara covered her mouth. Sara looked up at the figure and smiled "Well, well, well. We meet again Sebastian Moran" She shook his hand.

"Now tell me something, what are some lovely ladies like yourselves up to snooping around this late?" He asked.

"Well... I need clues and evidence to prove my father's guilt"

"Sherlock?"

"No, my biological father... It's a long story" Sara rubbed the back of her neck.

Moran gave it some thought before nodding "I can call in a favor with other snipers to help you break in. But I need time before we do this. I'll provide equipment, you bring them and we got ourselves a deal" He nodded. Sara nodded and shook his hand.

The girls dispersed and decided to head back home. Moran then pulled out his phone and called somebody "We got a code 99. I repeat, code 99"

"Code recived Moran. We're always watching you" The voice replied before hanging up.


	7. Mission Plausible Pt 2

Sara went through her room's window and then put the pillows back in there place before hearing a knock.

 _'That was way too close'_

Sherlock opened the door and Sara looked up at him "Hey Dad. What's up?" She asked.

"I... wanted to say sorry about all this... I know it can't be easy" He sat beside her "and I...erm... wanted to support you" he added.

Sara smiled "I appreitate that. Thank you" she grinned softly before hugging him.

"It's getting late... get some rest" Sherlock told her, kissing her head and she nodded as he left.

Sara was woken up by John the next morning "Have you seen Sherlock?" he asked.

"I saw him last night" Sara explained before slowly getting up. Sara grabbed her phone and then called Sherlock's number.

" Hello Sara..." An erriely familiar voice answered.

"Cornelius... Where's my dad..." She asked.

"Safe in my care... unless you don't cooperate" he growled "I want you to play this little game of ours and he dies if you don't follow the instructions..." He snarled.

"What do you want?"

"Play this little... what's the word... game of ours and I'll happily let your imposter father go" he hung up.

"Well?" John asked

"Sherlock's in trouble. We need to save him" she looked up at John.

John looked down "We need to help him... We should call Greg, and Mycroft..." He rambled.

"We'll call them. I have a small team of my own. I'll ring them up ok?" she interrupted and he nodded as she called her friends to meet at 221B Baker St. Her friends arrivied as well as Moran and McMurphy.

John looked at them and raised a brow "So is this everyone?" he asked.

"Yep" Liana replied

"Thank you everyone for coming on such short notice, but Sherlock has been kidnapped and I need your help to take down Cornelius" Sara explained.

Everyone pondered for what seem like hours. Lauren then came with an idea "We break into this guy's house or where ever and then we do like what we did in the school" she smiled.

"That may not work. This isn't a school attacker. We need a bit more power but we also get rid of this guy for good" McMurphy told them.

"Death is way too easy. But I like the plan" Moran replied simply as they started walking.

As they seperated they decided to go from all sides and broke in quietly as they looked around the house and Sara sneaked downstairs and so did John. Moran emerged from the shadows and Sara tried pulling away, with no luck. "Seb, what's going on..." she asked. Moran gave no reply. John went to tackle him to only he headbutted with the sniper rifle and knocked out. Sara's eyes widened and looked at him and struggled to get free with again no luck. Moran shoved Sara to her knees and a gun to her head.

"Well done Moran..." Cornelius replied with a smirk on his face.

"This was not part of the deal. Let her go Cornelius" Sherlock sneered. Sara looked up "Deal?" she asked confused.

"I agreed to let him have you..." Sherlock replied. Sara didn't give a reply, feeling hurt as she heard handcuffs being unlocked and Sherlock stood.

Cornelius then told Moran "Show him the way out" he ordered as he left to guide Sherlock out. John started to wake up and rubbed his head "We need to go... now"

"Double agent much?" John questioned with a glare. Moran rolled his eyes "We need a plan to get Sara back" he whispered as they went upstairs. Sherlock pulled out his phone in attempt to call Mycroft.

"I need a favor... Falcon is a hostage. This is not a drill" Sherlock told him as he hung up.

"Look I'm sorry, but-"

"Save it Moran" John glared and he looked down and he looked down. McMurphy sighed as he pat Seb's back.

"What are we going to do? Sara is in danger" Brianna asked nervously.

"As long as we don't provoke him, she'll be fine" Sherlock rolled his eyes.

"But if-"

"If what Sherlock?" A voice asked as they approached.

Lauren groaned "Is like every criminal on the face of the planet here tonight. Geez!" She threw her hands up in the air.

"Pasquantonio... what a pleasant suprise" John crossed his arms as Sherlock turned around.

"What are you doing here?" Sherlock glared.

"Reclaiming my payment. Don't you see? This was all my plan. I resurrected Cornelius from the dead. He told me that he wanted his beloved late wife, Amara. But I couldn't, so he wanted to avenge his wife and turned into a bloodlust desire, suppressed in a normal body" He started.

"The perfect psychopath" Sherlock answered.

"Exactly. I knew he had to meet his daughter at some point and that was the perfect time to hide that desire to kill. I also told him he had to kill her and was reluctant to. So, I had to... persuade him to commit murder right in front of his daughter. The rest was history" he chuckled.

"You're weird" Liana replied.

"And annoying" John added.

"Now that the pieces have fallen into place, I can exact my revenge on the Ryder family. Once and for all. This was a lovely chat but I have better things to do" He pulled out a gun and everyone put there hands up.

"You made one vital mistake lad" McMurphy replied.

"And what would that be?" He asked.

Moran started playing back a recording "You don't use me and get away with it Pasquantonio" He laughed as the SWAT arrivied and bust open the door with guns as they were surrounded.

"Get on the ground! Now! Hands off the weapon!" One yelled as a few more went downstairs to deal with Cornelius and Sara.

"GET ON THE GROUND!"

 _BANG!_ "YOU CAN'T HAVE HER!" _BANG!_

"GET ON THE GROUND DAMNIT!"

"TAKE ANOTHER STEP AND I SHOOT HER"

"GET ON THE GROUND!"

 _BANG! BANG! BANG!_

 _BANG! BANG!_

The others upstairs mostly her friends stood and started running downstairs. They were horrified with what they saw. Cornelius was dead from two shots to the head . Sara was bleeding from three different places and was hardly breathing. John and Sherlock rushed over "Girls, out of the way. I'm a Doctor" He pushed them aside and attempted to slow down the bleeding. Sherlock supported her head gently. Sara cried "I-I'm so s-sorry" she sniffled.

"It's over now... It's okay... Just stay awake ok?" He pet her head gently as she nodded gently and took his hand in hers . Lestrade ran over "Ladies. You should get outside" He told her friends and they quietly went upstairs as paramedics arrivied and took her away. Everything then went black for Sara as the paramedics went into the truck and then off to the hospitial.


	8. Hospitial Encounters

Sara woke up in a hospitial bed. She looked around the hospitial and got up as if there was no pain at all. She walked out of the room and walked down the halls. Now something really wasn't right because Doctors nor Nurses noticed her walking around the busy halls. As she wandered the halls suspiciously as she constantly saw a figure that was almost ghostly in appearance watch her.

She then stopped by a room with a familiar face ; her own. She felt as if her heart shattered, this couldn't be the end, could it? She entered, unnoticed by Sherlock or John who were waiting patiently.

"Dad? John?" She called as she looked at them. What was going on? "Guys?" She tried again and getting no reaction.

"They're not going to hear you" A voice told from behind her, the figure from before. Sara turned around "Who are you? What in the world is going on?" She questioned.

"You're dying to put it in logical terms... but you're clearly fighting to stay alive" The figure answered gingerly.

"Who are you?" Sara asked.

"I am Amara" She introduced. Sara pondered for a moment "But-"

"I'm dead? True, but I've been watching you closely. You've done so much that I'd be so proud of" She smiled.

"But that doesn't make sense... you possibly can't be real!" Sara exclaimed "The paranormal does not exist!" she asked.

"Anything is possible with an open mind Sara... trust me on that much" Amara replied gingerly "This is difficult to process I'm sure, but Mr. Pasquantonio deserves what he's getting for playing god"

"Oh..." Sara looked down "But that also means..."

"Unfortunately he is dead also... but you found a loving family despite their imperfections. You love them unconditionally. You deserve to be with them Sara... you need to wake up" She told her gently. Sara looked back at her unconscious body and then to John and Sherlock who looked restless.

"I want to be with you though. We can be together as a family. Isn't that what you want?" She asked. Amara took Sara's hands in her own "You deserve to live a fulfilling life Sara. In due time we'll meet again" she put a hand to her cheek and sighed softly and Sara hugged her "I'll miss you..."

"I'll miss you too my little poppy" Amara hugged back and before Sara gasped awake in the hospitial bed. Nurses helped her try to calm her down as Sherlock looked up at Sara and went to her side, holding her hand tightly. Sara's breath shallowed slightly as they removed the respirator gently.

"Would you like anything to drink ma'am?" She asked kindly. She turned to Sherlock and signed 'Water' to him.

"Water would be great thank you" Sherlock replied to the nurse as she ran off to get some. John stood and gave a sympathic smile "I'll leave you two alone... I have to go check on Rosie anyway" he told them before leaving.

Sara sighed softly as the nurse came back with a cup of water, giving it to her and left.

Sherlock looked at Sara and hugged her gently and she hugged back "you worried me. I'm just happy you're ok. I almost lost you then I wouldn't know what to do" He let go gingerly and Sara took a sip of water, placing it on the table afterwards. After a moment of thinking about her words carefully before replying with "I'm sorry I made you worry about me. I know that it's alot and I want to help makes things right" she gave a light smile.

Sherlock then rebuttled with "You've done what you can Sara. You need to rest and recover. Let John and I handle this ok?"

"Okay" She nodded as Sherlock got a text from John saying 'Rosie is okay. You coming back soon?'

'Going to get prognosis on Sara's condition-SH'

A Doctor walked in "Mr. Holmes may I speak with you"

Sherlock nodded and stood, walking out of the room.

"Sara will be just fine... fortunately the bullet didn't hit her in a major artiery or organ. She should be able to leave within the next couple of days depending on our testing. Are there any concerns that you'd like to address that should be investigated?" He asked.

"Her head for brain damage, you know the usual. Why am I telling you this? And you call yourself a doctor" he scoffed and walked back inside and got to Sara's side "I have to go but I'll come back tomorrow" he kissed her head and Sara nodded before he left.

After like what seemed like hours of testing, Sara's friends and swim team walked in and said hi. Sara grinned slightly "What are you guys doing here? Isn't the swim meet in a few days... you should be practicing" she grinned.

"We wanted to visit" Alice, a swim mate replied and placed flowers on the night stand "besides, coach let us" Sadie added.

Lauren smiled "How are you feeling?"

"Exhausted and bored out of my mind. They just finished testing and I'm waiting on results" Sara chuckled.

Brianna then walked over with a giftbag "This should hold you over for a while" She laughed and gave it to her. Sara opened the bag and pulled out a big book of crosswords and pens as well as some drinks. Sara smiled "That's very kind. Thank you" she replied and placed it to the side. Damian walked in with some flowers. The team left and Sara's friends followed.

"Hey. Did I interrupt something?" He asked.

"No, they have to go to practice anyway" Sara replied simply.

"I met your dad on the way here... and he's excited or at least seemed it about me taking you to Prom" He told her.

"At least he likes the idea of me socialising" she laughed a bit before sighing. Damian nodded and gave her the flowers "See you later?"

"Yea" She nodded as he left.


End file.
